generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Brooke Spencer
Brooke Spencer-Morgan is currently a Detective at PCPD and wife to Mobster Jason Morgan and mother to two teenaged daughters Madi Morgan and Ali Morgan. Brooke is always there for her daughters and even got shot and nearly died trying to protect them from a home invasion by one of Jason's enemies. Brooke and Jason are shown to have a rocky marriage later in the series after their daughter Ali has a miscarraige and Jason learned she was pregnant at a point and kicked her out but they were brought back together when Ali ranaway from home to get surgery that would let her walk again. Brooke is considered to be one of the toughest girls on the show living through being shot mutliple times, she has been raped in the past and has nearly been killed on mutlpile occasions. Brooke started out as recurring but became a regular in the end of season four and has been a regular ever since. Brooke is the long lost daughter of Luke and Laura which makes her the sister of Lucky Spencer, Lulu Spencer, Ethan Lovett and Nikolas Cassadine along with the cousin of Carly Jacks. Brooke was raised in Seattle and upon finding out her real paternity she came out to Port Charles and started out as a PI before joining the PCPD as a detective. Early Life Brooke is the daughter of Luke and Laura Spencer. Shortly after her birth, she was kidnapped from General Hospital by Helena Cassadine who sold her to Evangeline and Jonathan Sanders. She grew up in Seattle as Brooklyn Sanders. After she goes to the police academy to become a Crime Scene Investigator, she finds out her real identity as Brooke Grace Spencer. So, she travels to Port Charles to find track down Luke and Laura. After a DNA test proves Brooke is infact their daughter who was kidnapped nearly twenty four years earlier, Luke and Laura welcome her into the family where she bonds quickly with sister Lulu. She then moves to Port Charles and starts her own PI business. ''General Hospital'' She meets Jason Morgan when Jasper Jacks hires her to find enough evidence to shut down Sonny’s organization. The two get off to a rocky start after running into each other a lot and not liking each other. But, they later bond and become friends after they both are abducted by Andre Karpov and several of his men at gunpoint. Brooke and Jason or forced to work together to get out of the cell that they are keeping them in. Later, Sam McCall is murdered and Alexis Davis hires Brooke to find the killer. So, Brooke goes into investigating and figures out that Jared Wilson, Sam’s sister Kristina’s boyfriend. Kristina was his target because she wouldn’t sleep with him, so Jared hid out in her house waited to shoot her but accidentally shot Sam and ran away. So, Brooke goes to warn Kristina. But Kristina runs into Jared and right before he is about to kill her. Brooke arrives and takes two Bullets for Kristina before Jared freaks out and runs off. Kristina freaks out and calls 911 as Brooke bleeds out. Brooke is rushed to the hospital where a bullet is removed from her stomach and shoulder. Alexis thanks Brooke for solving who killed Sam and saving Kristina’s life making Alexis and Brooke to form a friendship. Kristina also thanks Brooke and she starts looking up to her like a sister like she did Sam when she was alive. Brooke and Jason grow closer and become really good friends when Brooke needs his help with a case when a wife wants to know if her husband is cheating on her and he works for Sonny so Jason helps her with the case and figure out if he is or not. After being in Port Charles for a year, Brooke and Jason start going out and after a year of that Jason tells Brooke he wants to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her, but he cant marry her because if he does, he knows for sure that if they do get married that his enemies will use that to their advantage and hurt her to get to him. but he still loves her and wants to be with her forever. So, they decide to start a family. When Brooke is six months pregnant with their daughter, her, along with Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, Lulu Spencer, Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Quartermaine, Morgan Corinthos, Chloe Mathers, Michael Corinthos, Liz Webber and Robin Scorpio are held hostage at the Metro Court lobby by Jerry Jacks and some other people. the stress of being there plus dehydration lead her to have contractions and cramps. Jason breaks into the hotel to get her out and goes undercover as one of the gunmen, but something goes wrong and Jerry detonates a bomb that is on a sixty second timer. Jason rushes to get Brooke out but Liz blocks his way and they are inside when it blows. Jason wakes up from the explosion with Brooke unconscious next to him. He hurries to get her to the hospital where she has to go into early labor and the baby is a stillborn. They have to name their dead daughter so they choose Evangeline Marie Morgan. Later, her and Jason again to try to have a baby. When Brooke is in her last week of her pregnancy, she and Jason go to the Metro Court for Claudia’s birthday, Sonny tells everyone Claudia is the one that got Michael shot, so Claudia pulls a gun and takes Chloe Mathers hostage. Brooke is unable to help Jason track them down do to her going into labor. So Carly and Jason go and find them, after Michael has killed Claudia to save Chloe. So Carly and Jason quickly cover it up with Max and Milo. While at the hospital having the contractions and the labor continuing, Brooke doesn’t have Jason with her, but her sister Lulu is there with her for moral support until Jason could get there. As soon as that is done, Jason rushes to the hospital and he makes it in time to be with Brooke while she gives birth to their daughter they later name Madison Grace Morgan. Later, after the murder is covered up, Jason starts getting anonymous letters and photographs of Claudia and her murder. He has Spinelli try to track it but gets nothing. Later, Jason gets an address of a place rented in his name so he goes to it and it is a warehouse full of articles and stuff about him. Later, Jason has an encounter with the owner who is James Franco who is obsessed with Jason in a weird way. Scared for Brooke and his newborn daughter Madison, Jason takes them to a safe house on the other side of Port Charles to keep them safe and where Franco will not find them. A few days later, Brooke has set Madison down for a nap and decides to take the baby monitor with her while she goes and sits in the hot tub for a while to relax. Madison is in the living room right next to the balcony where the hot tub is so she isn’t far and has the baby monitor with her just in case. That’s when Franco comes. Jason shows up later that night really wanting to see her and their daughter and finds them missing. Franco has them. Later, Brooke awakes in a glass room without Madison, the room is small and has a small sofa and table and chair. After she nearly screams her head off to know where Madison is, Franco tells her that Madison is napping in the room next door and she is fine, but she cant see her. Again, Brooke keeps on begging to see her. Franco tells her no, then leaves the room and soundproofs the glass room she is in after he photographs her a bunch of times. What he doesn’t tell her is there is a bomb underneath the glass room, or that Franco has taken her sister Lulu hostage also. Later, he brings Madison to her ‘to get her to shut up’, and then leaves. Thankful, Brooke takes her daughter and hugs her as she tries to figure a way out. Jason finds Franco and confronts him with Brooke and Madison’s location, and also finds out Lulu has been taken and that they both are sitting on bombs. Jason calls Dante to let him know where Lulu is so he can save her while he is saving Brooke and Madison. Jason shows up, he sees his girlfriend and daughter in there and notices the bomb underneath that is about ready to explode. It counts down from ten to zero but doesn’t explode. Thankful and confused, Jason breaks into the glass room and breaks Brooke and Madison out.The three have a tearful reunion. Later on, Brooke and Jason are doing great recovering from the Franco incident, but, Sonny gets arrested for Claudia’s murder when it was really Michael, so Sonny tells Brooke and Jason to take Michael to his island and keep him there for the trial it takes a while for them to finally get him there do to the fact he doesn’t want to leave Chloe during her pregnancy, but after a while, they are able to get Michael to the island. but Max and Milo watch him and they head back to Port Charles, then Brooke hears about Chloe Mathers’s attack and that Kristina identified Ethan as her attacker. Brooke goes into investigating with Dante and finds the truth that is was really Kiefer Bauer, Kristina’s boyfriend who has a crazy obsession with Chloe. They find that out to late to warn her and Kiefer comes and beats her again. They go to the house only after Marshall finds her and takes her to the hospital so the get forensics in there. Brooke then goes to the hospital to see how Chloe is doing. After that case, Brooke takes Madison to France to visit mother, Laura. She is completely unaware of Michael’s situation, which is until Jason calls her and Brooke rushes back to Port Charles with Madison. By the time she is back, Michael is already in Pentonville Penitentiary and everything is a mess. Brooke regrets going to visit her mom with her baby girl. Jason tells her that it’s fine. Brooke then goes into trying to find away to get Michael out of jail but fails miserably. That’s when Jason tells her that he is going to jail to help protect Michael. At first, Brooke is mad at this because Jason will miss the first five years of their daughter’s life. But after a while, she understands that he is protecting Michael who is his godson and biological nephew. So Jason goes to Pentonville. Brooke then buries herself in her work and being the perfect mom to Madison. She also gives Chloe guidance because she is missing Michael and he is in prison also. Michael is later released from prison do to Brooke and Dante’s hard work with persuading the judge, Peter Carroll, and she is working on finding a way to get Jason out when she receives a picture from Franco. Do to his return, she is able to get Jason released from prison into Dante’s custody. She able to spend time with him and he gets to see his daughter again, but then has to go to LA. Elizabeth goes into labor with her and Nikolas’s baby who is later kidnapped, causing her, Mac, and Lucky to go to General Hospital to investigate. She is talking with Mac when Warren Bauer pulls a gun and goes after Chloe. He shoots Mac, Brooke, and Ethan. Brooke is hit in the lung where the bullet punctures it and a second time below her abdomen. After lying out on the floor for a while bleeding, she is finally taken to the ER where she goes into surgery, her heart does stop but Patrick and Matt save her, but there is a catch, she cannot have any more kids because the second bullet when straight through her uterus. Brooke is out of the hospital in time for Jason to come back to Port Charles from LA and is released from prison. They spend a lot of time together before Jason is called to Rome because his old flame, Brenda Barrett needs protection. Brooke is then alone with Madison again who is now a year old. Jason returns two weeks later with Brenda and Brooke sees the connection they have so she thinks its best to end things with Jason, so she does, but right as she says that, Jason asks her to marry him. Brooke turns him down and then moves out with Madison. Later on, Spinelli and Brooke team up to help Jason because Brenda is being stalked by The Balkan, some mobster out to get her and Brooke and Jason end up getting back together and she and Madison move back in and celebrate their first Christmas together with their daughter. The Balkan starts to close in on Brenda, forcing Jason and Brooke to send baby Madison out of town to Seattle to the women who raised Brooke to take care of her so she will be safe. Turned out the Balkan is the new attorney at Diane’s law firm, Theo. Brooke and Jason go into a plan to trap him but, yeah, when do things ever work out. Jason walks into an ambush while Brooke gets abducted by the Balkan (Theo) who puts her in a brown wig, and switched her with Brenda at the last second in the limo that is supposed to transport Brenda and Sonny to his private jet for there honeymoon. Because of Franco, the limo blows up with Brooke inside. Her body is removed from the limo and is thought to be Brenda’s until Sonny identifies it as Brooke’s. Jason is standing next to him when that happens. The car was bomb proof though, so Brooke turned out to just be drugged and is alive, with much relief to Jason she is rushed to the hospital where Lulu and Jason wait at her bedside while Sonny works to find Brenda who is with none other than The Balkan. Several gun battle later, Brenda is saved and married to Sonny leaving Jason with Brooke and they get Madison back, but Jason gets the news that his son with Elizabeth Jake has been killed after getting hit by a car, Brooke helps Dante find out who did it, and is horrified to find out that it was her dad. After Luke is let off because it was an accident, Brooke helps with his intervention because he was drinking and driving, and Lulu convinced her that their dad had a problem. While Lulu dealt with the fall out of that and by putting him in rehab, Doctor Kelly Lee called Brooke and told her they have a procedure that will make it so she can carry a child and to term. So Brooke looks into it and talks to Jason and she gets the procedure done and there are no complications. She will be able to get pregnant and carry a baby to term so she and Jason could possibly give Madison a brother or sister. During a stakeout with Spinelli, she suffers from cramping so Spinelli does what he would always do and take her to GH where Robin orders a lot of test including a pregnancy test and an x-ray if not pregnant. Before any of those can be done, crazy Lisa Niles takes a gun and shoots the ceiling and takes Patrick, Robin, Maxie and Steve hostage causing the hospital to go in a lockdown. In The Series Season 1 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect 1.11 What Does It Take 1.12 Fire In My Eyes 1.15 Never Surrender 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose Season 2 2.01 We Are Broken 2.02 The Worst Part 2.04 Cry For Help 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies 2.11 Anywhere But Here 2.12 Going Through Changes 2.13 Until Your Mine 2.17 Believe In Me Season 3 3.07 I Lose Control 3.10 Fall To Pieces 3.11 Keep Holding On 3.14 Far From Never 3.16 Running From Lions 3.17 Spit You Out 3.18 World Around Me 3.19 In Fate's Hands Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive 4.02 Just Hold On and We'll Make It Through 4.03 The Approaching Curve 4.05 Work It Out 4.11 Hit The Floor 4.13 Eyes On You 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me Season 5 5.01 Some Things Burn 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie 5.06 Everybody Hurts 5.08 All I Wanted 5.09 All I Need To Be 5.15 What I've Done Season 6 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless 6.09 All I Want Is The Good Life 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye 6.13 Remember When 6.16 Heart On The Floor Season 7 7.03 The Strength To Go On 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not 7.11 Loyalty At It's Best 7.12 Thanks For The Memories 7.18 The Good Left Undone 7.19 All I Want Is Everything Season 8 8.01 Prayer For The Refugee 8.02 Audience Of One 8.04 Together Again 8.05 Somewhere I Belong 8.07 Something New 8.11 Let It Go 8.16 That's What You Get 8.18 World of Chances Season 9 9.01 Tragic Endings and Blissful Beginnings 9.02 I'm Going Mobile 9.03 I've Become So Numb 9.10 On My Own Season 10 10.02 Memories Of a Broken Heart 10.13 Hard To Find 10.16 Days Are Numbered 10.19 Caught Like A Fly Season 11 11.03 Long Live Us 11.10 Stand Amid The Roar 11.19 We'll Be A Dream Trivia Quotes Relationships Jason Morgan (Husband) *Start Up: Pre-Series Category:First Generation